Mes rêves les plus fous enfin réalité
by Dinou
Summary: les espoirs les plus fous de Neville prennent corps pour son plus grand bonheur


**Harry Potter**

**Mes rêves les plus fous réalité**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email **: dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : romance/humour

**Pairing** : Neville/Luna

**Résumé** : les espoirs les plus fous de Neville prennent corps pour son plus grand bonheur.

**Spoiler** : aucun

**Disclaimer de l'auteur **: les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour m'amuser et divertir les fans, merci de ne pas me traîner devant les tribunaux.

**Note de l'auteur** : c'est ma première fic concernant notre très cher Neville, j'espère que ça vous plaira un tout petit au moins.

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !**

Qui auraient pu croire que mes rêves les plus fous auraient pu se réaliser ? Apparemment ni moi, ni ma grand-mère, ça c'est sûr ! Pourtant c'est le cas, en ce jour si particulier pour moi, ils sont là, enfin auprès de moi...

Pourtant ce n'était pas gagné à la base. Et quand j'y réfléchis aujourd'hui je vois en fait que cette vie dont j'ai rêvé et que je vis pleinement n'est le résultat que d'accidents divers causés par cette malchance qui semble me poursuivre depuis que je suis tout petit.

Je crois qu'il est temps que je me présente tout de même. Je suis Neville Franck Londubat et aujourd'hui je peux enfin dire que je suis pleinement heureux.

J'ai été élevé par ma grand-mère depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne. Mes parents ont été envoyés à Sainte Mangouste lorsque j'avais tout juste huit mois : une femme mangemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, a torturé mes parents. Elle leur a asséné tellement de doloris qu'ils en ont perdu la raison. Ils ne pouvaient plus alors s'occuper de moi, c'est pourquoi ma grand-mère paternelle a pris le relais alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé.

Néanmoins ma grand-mère m'a emmené voir mes parents assez souvent lorsque j'étais enfant et à chaque vacances lorsque j'étais adolescents. Je me suis souvent plaints que ma grand-mère me surprotéger ou alors qu'elle me prenait pour un idiot congénital, mais c'est surtout qu'elle ne se remettait pas de ce qui était arrivé à son fils et que finalement elle espérait en m'élevant que je devienne une copie vivante de ce qu'était mon père par le passé. Je crois que c'était ça en fait le fond de plusieurs de mes désaccords avec elle.

Néanmoins je ne vais pas me plaindre, parce que je sais que malgré tout ça, ma grand-mère m'aimait sincèrement quand elle me rendait la vie dure. Moi, j'ai eut cette chance, contrairement à Harry, qui lui a vraiment tout perdu, que ce soit dans la première guerre que dans la deuxième. Il a tout d'abord perdu ses parents, qui se sont tous les deux sacrifiés pour lui sauver la vie, puis lors de la deuxième guerre il a perdu son parrain, Sirius Black, qui était devenu pour lui comme un père, puis ce fut le tour de Dumbeldore qui avait été pour Harry une image d'un grand-père un peu loufoque sur les bords mais qui faisait tout également pour le protéger.

D'ailleurs, pendant que moi je me replonge dans le passé, Harry prépare son avenir avec la femme qu'il a épousé dans le plus grand secret, ce fut tellement secret que trois jours plus tard, ça faisait les gros titres de tous les journaux du monde sorcier : "Harry Potter s'est marié avec Ginevra Weasley"... J'en connais plus d'une qui a pleuré à l'annonce de cette "horrible" nouvelle. Ginny n'ose plus sortir sans un de ses frères pour assurer sa protection face à toutes les groupies de Harry qui ne veulent qu'une seule chose : lui faire la peau. Quoi que le sort d'Harry n'est pas plus envieux, il est surveillé en permanence par les frères de l'élue de son cœur... Pour ça, moi aussi je suis plus chanceux, ma douce est fille unique... en parlant de fille unique...

Voilà Hermione, elle a disparut quelques instants, mais peu de gens peuvent se douter du pourquoi de son absence, même Harry et Ginny ne sont au courant de rien, mais ils sont tellement dans leur histoire qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué que Hermione était enfin tombée dans les bras de Ron. Cette dernière avait besoin de se confier pendant la guerre, ne voulant pas accabler Harry ou Ron, elle s'était tournée vers moi. Nous nous étions toujours très bien entendus. Et elle m'a avoué, il y a quelques semaines, que sur un coup de colère, l'un comme l'autre avait balancé ses sentiments en plein milieu d'une dispute (sûrement pour une broutille en plus... enfin comme d'habitude quoi...). Mais ils n'osent pas en parler, je ne sais pas trop de quoi ils ont peur, mais tant qu'ils sont heureux, ça me va... pourtant ils ne sont pas si discrets ça... faut voir les regards brûlant qu'ils se jettent... faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qui se passe ou alors très occupé soit même, comme Harry est très occupé à dévorer des yeux sa douce Ginny.

Mais, si mes deux camarades de dortoir ont trouvé l'âme sœur, je ne suis pas en reste contrairement à ce qui pourrait se croire. Je sais que je ne suis pas beau comme un dieu ou même diablement sexy, mais j'ai néanmoins un certain charme, et la première personne qui m'a vu ainsi est celle qui a changé ma vie pour me permettre de vivre ce jour merveilleux... ma douce et tendre Luna, tu as fait tellement de chose pour moi, je ne sais pas si un jour je ne pourrais que rembourser ne serait ce que le centième de ce que je te dois mon amour. Je crois que c'est elle qui a fait s'opérer en moi les plus grands changements. Les épreuves par lesquelles je suis passée m'on fait grandir mais c'est elle qui m'a fait sentir un homme pour la première fois.

Si je trouvais à Poudlard que Ron était aveugle par rapport à Hermione, je devais avouer que moi par rapport à Luna j'étais pareil. Je pensais ne voir en elle qu'une excentrique, aux idées controversées, qui ne voulaient pas entrer dans le moule dans lequel tout le monde souhaiter entrer et se conformer. Mais cet électron libre a un cœur immense et elle n'a pas peur de donner son amour et son amitié à qui que ce soit. Au début, je n e voyais en elle qu'une camarade de Ginny, puis c'est devenue une camarade proche, puis une amie.

Avec la mort de Dumbeldore je me suis posé des questions, je suis resté deux jours prostré dans la demeure de ma grand-mère. D'ailleurs je crois qu'elle a eut peur puisqu'elle a demandé à Remus Lupin de venir me parler. Nous avons parlé plusieurs heures lui et moi, nous partagions aussi cette peur de l'avenir sans Albus Dumbeldore, et puis je lui ai posé certaines questions que je n'aurais jamais osé avec ma grand-mère, même si elle est forte, elle n'a plus vingt ans quand même.

_**Flash back :**_

_- "Professeur..."_

_- "Neville..." dit-il exaspéré. "Je ne suis plus enseignant à Poudlard depuis trois ans, alors arrêtez de m'appeler Professeur." me répéta t-il pour la je ne sais combien de fois._

_Je lui fis un petit sourire d'excuse et nous reprîmes notre conversation._

_- " Que vouliez vous dire alors?"_

_- "Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ?" demandais-je en rougissant.  
Quand j'eus posé ma question, je n'étais pas le seul à rougir, mais il parvint à garder une certaine constance._

_- "Pourquoi cette question ? Y aurait-il une jeune demoiselle là dessous ?" me demanda t-il un sourire taquin aux lèvres._

_Et je rougis une fois de plus et je commence à bafouiller, et lui il me sourit, j'avais comme l'impression que de me voir ainsi le faisait rire, mais il n'y a rien de comique là dedans. Il me posa une main sur l'épaule et ce sourire chaleureux me calma. Et je commençai à lui parler de ce que je ressentais, à propos de mes parents, de la guerre et de Luna. J'avais l'impression qu'il comprenait mieux que personne ce sentiment d'insécurité face à une femme, ou dans mon cas jeune fille, qu'on aime plus que tout._

_- " Neville, vous êtes un jeune homme en pleine santé et vous avez tellement à offrir..." commença t-il alors que son regard se perdait dans le lointain, " n'attendez pas une minute pour vivre votre vie, et si vous tenez vraiment à cette jeune fille, alors allez-y, tentez votre chance, ne gâchez pas la chance qui vous est offerte seulement par la peur."_

_Puis il n'ajouta plus rien, c'était comme si, pour lui aussi, ces paroles faisaient écho dans sa tête. Ensuite, il sembla se tendre alors je me retournai pour voir Nymphadora Tonks, elle était accoté à un montant de la porte et semblait aux bords des larmes, ce qui contrastait avec le sourire qu'elle affichait._

_- " As tu enfin compris Remus?" demanda t-elle alors que mon ancien professeur se levait pour aller à sa rencontre._

_- "Je crois que oui, et ma bêtise serait une raison de plus de te garder loin de moi, je ne te mérite pas... mais si tu veux bien me laisser une chance de me faire pardonner..."_

_Le professeur Lupin ne finit jamais sa phrase, il fut coupé par un baiser fougueux de la jeune femme._

_Les voir ainsi me donna le courage qui me manquait pour faire face à ma Luna._

_**Fin du flash back.**_

D'ailleurs aujourd'hui quand je porte un regard sur Luna, je me demande bien de quoi je pouvais bien avoir peur, elle n'a pourtant rien d'un monstre et elle fait partie de ces gens qui vous donnent votre chance quel que soit votre passé ou les bruits qu'ils ont pu entendre à votre sujet. Je ruminai encore jusqu'à la rentrée de septembre, puis je repris la route pour Poudlard. Ce fut la première fois que je voyais le quai 9 3/4 aussi vide. Mais je reconnus rapidement les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille de sixième année que je cherchais. Mais elle n'était pas seule, elle discutait avec Ginny, alors je m'approchai doucement et nous discutâmes tous les trois avant de monter dans le train qui nous ramenait à contre cœur vers nos salles de classes alors que nous nous inquiétons pour notre joyeux trios partit en chasse pour tuer Voldemort à jamais.

Le trajet fut étonnamment calme, puis Ginny dut nous quitter pour rejoindre les préfets, car comme Hermione était partie, elle avait hérité de ce rôle. Moi-même on m'avait proposé le poste de préfet de gryffondor, mais je ne voyais pas assumer ce rôle à la place de Ron, c'est un ami de Ginny qui a eut cette distinction, j'en suis très heureux pour lui.

Je me retrouvais donc seul face à la damoiselle de mes pensées et je trouvais que c'était le moment ou jamais de me lancer.

_**Flash back :**_

_- "Que lis tu Luna ?" demandai-je alors que je savais très bien ce qu'elle lisait._

_- "Le dernier numéro du journal de mon père, il a engagé un nouveau journaliste qui a des idées neuves. Mais comme toujours quand un homme dit des choses qui dérangent, on le range dans la catégorie des fous à enfermer, alors mon père s'est empressé de lui proposer un poste de journaliste et grâce à ses articles, les ventes ont augmenté."_

_Je compris ce qu'elle avait sous-entendu, quand tout le monde prenait Harry pour un fou alors qu'il avait annoncé le retour de Voldemort. Se pourrait il que cet homme soit comme Harry ? Quelqu'un qui sait des choses mais que toutes les autorités veulent faire taire ? Si seulement on l'avait tous écouté dès le début, on ne serait peut être pas dans cette mouise monumentale en ce moment.  
Nous avons discuté de l'article qu'elle lisait, échangeant pensée, sourire et regard.  
Je me suis alors dit que finalement j'avais peut être vraiment mes chances avec elle. Alors, sous prétexte de vouloir mieux voir l'article qu'elle lisait, je me suis assis à côté d'elle. Et nous avons continué de parler, et je me rapprochais de plus en plus d'elle, son parfum de fleur discret me faisait perdre la tête comme une drogue puissante. _

_Quand à un moment, elle croisa mon regard, je sus que c'était le moment à ne pas rater, sinon j'allais amèrement le regretter. Alors je posai mes mains sur siennes, elle leva le regard vers moi et je vis comme de l'appréhension dans ses yeux, mais aucune peur, loin de là. Voyant qu'elle ne faisait rien pour éloigner ses mains des miennes, je me suis rapprochée encore plus près d'elle, jusqu'à être collé tout contre elle. Une fois de plus, elle ne fit rien, me laissant agir. Puis je baissai ma tête pour échanger le premier baiser avec la demoiselle qui hantait mes rêves. Et je fus agréablement surpris, une fois que notre baiser eut pris fin, qu'elle me souriait heureuse, puis elle dit ces quelques mots qui changèrent ma vie à jamais._

_- "Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais vraiment t'intéresser un jour." Dit-elle émue avant de rapprocher son visage du mien pour me donner un baiser._

_J'ai alors lâché ses mai_s _pour passer mes mains autour de sa taille fine et ainsi la serrer tout contre moi pour la première fois._

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Et depuis ce fameux jour, Luna et moi nous ne nous quittons pas. Merlin que je suis heureux avec elle. A la fin de cette année scolaire, ce que je redoutais temps arriva : la bataille finale. Harry, Ron et Hermione se battirent courageusement et faillirent mourir tous les trois pour nous permettre à tous de vivre dans un monde sans l'ombre de Voldemort au-dessus de nous. Je crois que nous ne pourrons jamais rembourser la dette que nous avons tous envers Harry, et ses deux amis.

Ils ont quand même passé plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital en soin intensif. Harry plongea quelques jours dans une profonde déprime quand il pensa qu'il n'avait plus de but dans la vie : se venger de Voldemort était ce qui l'avait fait se lever tous les jours depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il devait vivre et ce qu'il devait faire. Mais il avait oublié quelque chose d'essentiel : Ginny. Cette dernière l'avait patiemment attendu et entendait bien retrouver auprès d'elle le jeune homme dont elle était tombée très amoureuse. Elle lui avait sonné les cloches, digne des grandes colères de sa mère. Voir Ginny lui hurler dessus les larmes aux yeux avait fini par le faire revenir à lui, et il décida dès lors de ne vivre que pour elle. Ils reprirent leur relation à zéro, savourant cette fois chaque rendez-vous, chaque minute passée ensemble... ce qui avait donc demandé à Harry de très nombreuses années pour demander à la demoiselle de l'épouser...

Je peux parler moi, je n'ai pas été plus rapide, bien au contraire...

Mais je crois qu'au fond de moi je n'attendais qu'une chose pour vivre pleinement : que mes parents retrouvent leur raison et qu'ils partagent ces moments si précieux de la vie, nous avions été privés de tellement de choses déjà. Luna le comprit très vite et le respectait, elle m'accompagnait parfois voir mes parents, ne voulant pas me laisser seul face à eux, elle savait combien c'était dur pour moi de les voir ainsi. Mais je gardais espoir. J'avais remarqué certaines choses avec le temps quand je voyais mes parents. Ils se déplaçaient toujours tous les deux, souvent main dans la main, et généralement mon père devant ma mère, comme si instinctivement il voulait continuer de la protéger de tout ce qui l'entourait. J'ai toujours eut l'impression que malgré ce qui leur était arrivé, leur amour était parvenu à transcender toutes les épreuves que la vie leur avait imposé.

Je me demandais, et parfois je me demande encore, si Luna et moi partageons ce genre d'amour fusionnel ? J'espère que c'est le cas et que je ne la perdrais jamais.

Je crois que c'est Luna qui m'a encouragé sans le savoir à me prendre vraiment en main et à faire tout ce que je voulais pour faire que mes rêves ne restent jamais que des rêves. Je suis rentrée dans une école après Poudlard pour être médicomage, je voulais trouver un remède pour sauver mes parents.

Jamais Luna m'a abandonné. Elle m'aidait à sa manière, m'encourageant de mille façons différentes. Je pouvais rester des journées entières enfermé dans mon laboratoire à essayer de trouver un remède. Parfois elle venait avec moi. Elle ne disait rien, mais sa présence et son sourire rassurant me donnait la force de continuer quoi qu'il se passe. Quand elle ne pouvait pas venir, coincée avec son père au Chicaneur, elle me contactait par cheminée et nous discutions un moment. Je sais que ma grand-mère ne l'appréciait pas au début, elle trouvait qu'elle n'était pas la jeune fille qu'il me fallait, mais quand Luna m'avait défendu face à elle quand je lui parlais de mes projets de recherches, ma grand-mère dut s'incliner devant l'argumentation implacable et le soutien mêlé d'amour de ma petite amie à mon égard. Depuis, elle loue les qualités de Luna, défiant toutes ses amies de trouver meilleure fiancée à leur petit-fils...

Grand-mère... parviendrais je un jour à te comprendre ?

Je commence sérieusement à en douter, mais je crois que c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime tant, ma chère Grand maman.

Au bout de plusieurs années de recherche, je faisais chou blanc, et alors que j'allais tout envoyer valser, Luna vint me voir au laboratoire. Elle portait une petite robe d'été qui montrait ses jolies épaules, ses jambes longues et fines, ainsi que son décolleté. Cette vision enchanteresse vint vers moi et m'embrassa avec tellement de tendresse que j'en fus tout retourné.

_**Flash-back :**_

_- " Bonjour mon amour." me dit-elle avant de me donner un second tendre baiser alors qu'elle faisait courir ses mains dans mes cheveux._

_- " Luna... amour..." dis-je en enfouissant ma tête au creux de son cou._

_Elle ne dit rien, me laissant ainsi évacuer cette pression que je m'imposais depuis tant de temps._

_- " Que se passe t-il ? " me demanda t-elle, plusieurs minutes plus tard._

_- " Je n'en peux plus... j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je fais ne sert à rien."_

_- " Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai. Il te faut être patient et je crois que tu as surtout besoin de te détendre." me dit-elle alors avec un sourire en coquin._

_Avant que je ne puisse dire un mot, elle se colla tout contre moi, pressant sa poitrine contre mon torse. Je levais un regard interrogateur vers elle. Elle me sourit avant de me donner un baiser fougueux qui me laissa sans le souffle. Elle sembla plutôt satisfaite d'elle. Elle passa une de ses petites mains sous ma chemise et commença à me caresser alors qu'elle me déposait de petits baisers dans le cou. Je fus surpris quelques secondes, mais je me repris bien vite. Alors je fis valser mes notes qui étaient disposées sur mon bureau au sol, déposant Luna dessus. Elle avait déclenché en moi cette tempête et elle était la seule à pouvoir la calmer. Et si elle ne le savait pas encore, elle le comprit bien vite. Tous nos gestes se sont enchaînés assez rapidement, nous laissions notre passion prendre le dessus sur notre raison. Si j'avais écouté ma raison, jamais tout ceci ne serait arrivé alors que tout le monde à Sainte Mangouste pouvait entrer dans mon bureau comme dans un moulin. Je ne suis pas totalement stupide ! Mais je n'écoutais plus mon cerveau, je voulais me perdre en elle et qu'elle se laisse aller comme jamais dans mes bras. _

_Nos vêtements furent vites poussés hors de l'équation, nous ne voulions seulement faire un quelques instants avant de remettre pieds dans la réalité._

_Quand nous finîmes par arriver aux portes du septième ciel, je m'affalais sur Luna alors qu'elle me serrait tout contre elle. Elle me disait toujours qu'elle aimait sentir mon poids sur elle après nos ébats, elle faisait toujours tout pour reculer le moment où je devrais m'écarter d'elle et où nos corps ne formaient plus un, mais deux corps. _

_Nous étions allongés sur le sol, et nous appréciions ces moments de calme après cette tempête. Luna, la tête sur mon torse, affichait un grand sourire et semblait sereine. Quant à moi je la regardais heureuse, et ça me rendait heureux. J'étais celui qui avait fait naître ce sourire sur ses lèvres. Puis je jetais un regard à mon bureau. Nos vêtements et nos sous-vêtements se mêlaient à mes notes et à mes lèvres. Puis, tout à coup, je levais la tête vers un passage de mes notes alors qu'un livre, qui s'était fait envoyer valser dans le feu de l'action était ouvert en son milieu, donnant la recette d'une potion. J'embrassais tendrement Luna et je rapprochais de mes notes et du livre. Puis tout à coup, ce fut l'illumination._

Alors je repartis vers Luna, l'embrassai avec plus de fougue que je n'en avais jamais eut et je lui fis l'amour à nouveau tellement j'étais heureux. Je tenais le début d'une solution pour mes parents.  
Une fois cette nouvelle étreinte achevée dans des cris et des halètements de plaisir, je lui expliquais alors ce que j'avais découvert quelques instants plus tôt. Elle fut tellement heureuse pour moi, qu'elle passa les jours qui suivirent à m'aider dans mon travail, laissant son père se dépatouiller avec le Chicaneur.

_Au bout de quinze jours de travail intensif, nous étions totalement vidés, nous ne dormions que deux ou trois heures par nuit, tellement nous étions excités par ce projet et quand enfin nous avions tout fini, nous nous écroulâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans une tendre étreinte._

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Néanmoins il me fallut par la suite convaincre le médecin de mes parents du bienfait de mes recherches. J'ai du faire appel à Harry, personne ne lui refusait quoi que ce soit et il savait ce que je ressentais. Devant le survivant, le médecin courba l'échine rapidement. Il me fallut encore plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir faire cette expérience sur mes parents, mais avec le soutien de ma grand-mère, de Luna et de mes amis, je me sentais plus fort que jamais et je fis tout ce qu'il fallait.

Une fois la potion faite et ensorcelée comme il le fallait, je la fis boire à mes parents. Ca les plongea dans un coma et j'eus très peur de les perdre définitivement. Je suis alors resté plusieurs jours à leurs côtés, Luna me soutenant comme elle le pouvait. Elle passait toutes ces nuits, sa main dans les miennes à dormir au chevet de mes parents. Elle restait confiante quand moi je commençais à perdre espoir. Elle me disait toujours d'être patient, que depuis le temps que j'attendais, je n'étais plus à quelques heures près. Et elle avait raison.

Mes parents finirent par se réveiller dix jours plus tard.

**_Flash back_**

Je m'approchais doucement d'eux alors que Luna se postait dans un coin, me faisant comprendre que c'était une épreuve que je devais vivre seul si ça avait échoué ou alors, si ça avait fonctionné, elle voulait ainsi nous ménager un petit temps d'intimité pour les retrouvailles tant espérées avec mes parents.

_Je m'approchais doucement du lit de mon père. C'était le premier à vraiment être réveillé, ma mère était encore quelque peu inconsciente. Plus je m'approchais de lui, plus j'appréhendais ce qui allait se passer. S'il était guéri, parviendrait il à reconnaître en moi le bébé qu'ils avaient quitté il y a tellement d'années ? Tout autant de questions continuèrent de m'assaillire au fur et à mesure. Quand mon regard croisa celui de mon père, je sentis que quelque chose avait changé en lui, mais je ne savais pas si c'était en mal ou en bien. J'attendais alors qu'il parle, histoire de savoir alors où j'en étais. Il resta un long moment à me fixer, plantant à plusieurs reprises son regard dans le mien et semblant y chercher quelque chose. Puis je vis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'il murmurait tout doucement mon prénom. Il me tira contre lui et me serra fort dans ses bras. J'étais comme tétanisé, je ne parvenais pas à croire ce qui m'arrivait, mon père me serrait dans ses bras et me demandait pardon pour sa longue absence, bien que je me doutais qu'il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps exactement ils m'avaient laissé. Puis tout à coup, mon père m'éloigna de lui, plantant à nouveau son regard dans le mien._

_- "Où est ta mère ? " demanda t-il, sa voix enrouée par la peur._

_- " Dans le lit d'à côté, elle n'est pas encore réveillée, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder... du moins j'espère... et j'espère qu'elle aussi sera guérie." _

_Mon père fit seulement un signe de la tête, et nous restâmes tous les deux. Il commença à me poser des questions du genre : depuis combien de temps était il ainsi, qu'avait il manqué, est ce que son sacrifice valait la peine. J'eus plusieurs fois la gorge serrée en répondant à ses questions. J'ai du lui apprendre la mort de plusieurs de ses amis, comme les parents de Harry et Sirius Black, mais aussi celle du professeur Dumbeldore. Je lui parlais aussi de la deuxième guerre qui avait pris fin il y a peu. Mon père m'écoutait religieusement. Je faisais vraiment abstraction de Luna, même mon père ne l'avait pas remarqué.  
Trois heures plus tard, je vis ma mère battre des cils. Mon père se leva avec beaucoup de difficulté, je le soutins jusqu'au lit de ma mère. Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui caressa tendrement la joue._

_- " Il est temps de revenir parmi nous mon tendre amour." Dit-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de ma mère._

_Cette dernière finit par ouvrir les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de mon père. Mon père tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit : ma mère aussi était revenue... Je ne parvenais pas à y croire, le plus miracle avait eut lieu.  
Mon père murmura quelques mots à ma mère qui finit par tourner son visage vers moi. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, je pouvais lire tellement de choses dans ses yeux : de l'amour à mon égard, de la tristesse à l'idée de m'avoir laisser... Je m'approchais d'elle et me plongea dans cette étreinte qui m'avait fait si cruellement défaut. _

_Toutefois ce que mon père n'avait pas remarqué, ma mère le fit. Elle fit voyager ses yeux jusqu'à ma douce Luna. Je fis signe à cette dernière d'approcher._

_- " Papa, maman, je vous présente la femme de ma vie, Luna Lovegood." Dis-je alors que je prenais Luna dans mes bras._

_- " Vous êtes mariés ? " demanda maman avec appréhension._

_Luna prit la parole, et les quelques mots qui franchirent ses lèvres me firent couler des larmes de joie._

_- " A vrai dire, je crois que Neville attendait que vous soyez des nôtres pour me demander ma main vu le nombre d'années que nous sommes ensemble. Mais de toute façon, j'aurais attendu le temps nécessaire pour que vous soyez tous deux présents le jour où j'aurais la chance de devenir définitivement la femme de sa vie... ou plutôt la troisième femme de sa vie après vous et sa grand-mère."_

_Mes parents furent touchés par les paroles de Luna, et je sus alors immédiatement que Luna faisait à présent partie de la famille. Papa et Maman la remercièrent alors que des larmes coulaient encore sur leurs visages._

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Mes parents restèrent encore une semaine à Sainte Mangouste, je voulais m'assurer que la potion que je leur avais administrée n'avait pas d'effet secondaire indésirable. Mes parents profitèrent de ce temps tranquille dans les murs de l'hôpital pour se mettre au courant des grands évènements du monde magique grâce à ma grand-mère et à Luna. Ils virent aussi Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ma mère pleura quand elle plongea son regard dans celui de Harry, reconnaissant le regard émeraude de celle qui fut sa meilleure amie pendant tant d'années. Mon père dit seulement à Harry que James Potter serait très fier du jeune homme courageux qu'est devenu son petit garçon.

Bien évidemment, la presse eut rapidement vent du prompt rétablissement de mes parents. Je me suis portée volontaire pour leur faire face, toujours accompagné de ma tendre Luna. Elle ne voulait pas me laisser seul face à cette bande de vautours qui lui servait de collègue. Je leur expliquais alors ce que j'avais fait pour que mes parents reviennent parmi nous, passant bien évidemment la manière dont c'était arrivé. Je me voyais mal leur expliquer qu'après un moment de pur folie dans mon labo à saine mangouste avec ma petite amie, la solution m'était apparu par hasard. Je crois d'ailleurs que je ne mettrais jamais personne au courant de ce détail... à part mon père... j'avais besoin de partager ce genre de choses avec lui... et puis j'avais une question que je devais absolument lui poser et qui demandait toute son attention, et j'étais sûr qu'il avait la réponse à mon problème... si demander la femme de sa vie en mariage pouvait être considéré comme un problème.

_**Flash back :**_

_Quelques jours après son retour à Sainte Mangouste, je le trouvais dans la cuisine de la maison de grand-mère en train d'embrasser passionnément ma maman. Je m'éclaircis la gorge pour leur signifier ma présence. Mais apparemment ils ne m'entendirent pas. Je comprenais mieux les répliques de ma grand-mère que j'avais croisé quelques secondes auparavant : mes parents apparaissaient là comme de vrais ados en manque de caresse. Toutefois, j'avais besoin de mon père assez rapidement, alors je me décidais à mettre fin à l'étreinte._

_- " Vous savez que vous avez une chambre pour ce genre de chose ? " demandais-je un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.  
Ma mère parut choqué tant par mes propos et le ton que j'avais employé, que par le fait de s'être fait surprendre par son fils dans une position plus que compromettante avec son mari._

_- " Merci de nous le rappeler, nous aurions pu nous égarer dans ta chambre." me dit mon père avec un sourire, alors que ma mère prenait un air des plus scandalisés._

_- " Franck !" s'indigna t-elle._

_- "Alice, mon cœur, je plaisante ! " dit-il alors qu'il l'attirait à nouveau dans ses bras, la faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour pouvoir déposer de tendres baisers dans le cou de ma maman qui rougissait bien rapidement. _

_- " Tu voulais quelque chose ?" demanda ma mère, essayant sans y parvenir à se soustraire de la bouche taquine de mon père._

_- " J'aurais voulu parler à papa, mais apparemment ton cou semble plus intéressant que mes soucis." Dis-je avec un petit sourire._

_- "Mais je peux m'occuper du cou de ta mère tout en t'écoutant ! " dit-il alors._

_Ma mère profita de cet instant pour échapper à l'étreinte paternelle. _

_- " Alice, où vas tu ? "_

_- " Ton fils souhaite avoir une conversation d'homme à homme, donc je m'éclipse pour le moment. " dit-elle avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur le haut de mon crâne._

_- "Merci maman." Dis-je tout bas, si bien que ce fut la seule à l'entendre.  
Après un dernier sourire, ma mère nous laissa dans la cuisine._

_- "Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?" me demanda mon père, qui prit soudain un air grave. "Tu as un problème ?" dit-il inquiet._

_Il devait se demander ce que je pouvais bien lui vouloir._

_- "Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien." Dis-je pour le rassurer, je le vis alors laisser échapper un léger souffle de soulagement. "En fait j'aimerais te demander conseil."_

_- "A quel sujet ?"_

_- "Luna." Dis-je en rougissant alors que sur les lèvres de mon géniteur naissait un sourire coquin._

_- " En quoi puis je t'aider avec ma future belle fille ?"_

_Grillé... mon père avait compris sans que je lui dise quoi que ce soit quelle était la nature de mon problème, mais il semblait vouloir absolument que je formule mes pensées._

_- "Je tiens très sincèrement à Luna... et... je... enfin tu vois... je..." balbutiais-je._

- " _Et tu..."_

_- "Je veux lui demander de m'épouser mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre." Avouais-je rapidement._

_- "Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens." Dit-il avant de se lever et de se poster près d'une des fenêtres de la cuisine, pour voir ma mère discuter avec ma chère grand-mère. " Je revois encore le jour où j'ai demandé à ta mère de m'épouser... Par Merlin... je n'en menais vraiment pas large. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment trouvée digne de ta mère, je l'ai toujours trouvé trop belle et trop bien pour moi. Mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de la perdre, je l'aimais tellement. Alors, un soir, alors qu'elle se prélassait dans son bain, je me suis invité et je l'ai rejointe. Je la serrai tout contre moi et elle me dit qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer d'autres bras que les miens autour d'elle. Ces simples mots me décidèrent enfin à passer à l'action après toutes ces journées où je me posais les mêmes questions que tu te pose aujourd'hui. Je la serrai encore plus étroitement que je le faisais déjà, et je lui ai murmuré à l'oreille que je l'aimais plus que tout..." mon père fit une pause en se souvenant de ce tendre moment avec ma mère. _

_Je l'ai rejoint et je le vis échanger un sourire tendre et amoureux à maman. Qu'est ce que j'aimais regarder ces moments entre mes parents... Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il reprit son récit. _

_- " J'ai attrapé ma baguette qui était juste à côté de la baignoire et j'ai fait venir à nous le petit écrin qui contenait la bague que ma grand-mère paternelle m'avait donné. Je lui ai tendu l'écrin, elle l'a ouvert et alors qu'elle observait la bague, je lui ai demandé de partager ma vie à jamais..."_

_- "Qu'a t-elle fait ?" me risquais-je à demander, le sortant quelque peu de sa rêverie._

_- " Elle est restée interdite quelques instants... et je t'avoue que j'en menais de moins en moins large... je commençais à croire que ta mère allait me remballer, mais bien sûr, me remballer avec tact et délicatesse."_

_- " Ensuite ?"_

_- " Et bien, elle s'est retournée et a plongé son regard dans le mien... et elle murmura un oui alors que des larmes de bonheur coulaient sur ses joues roses... je lui pris la bague des mains et je lui ai passé au doigt... et ensuite, je ne crois pas que tu aies besoin que je te dise ce qui s'est passé ! " me dit mon père avec un sourire coquin._

_- " Non c'est bon, pas besoin d'en dire plus ! " lui répondis-je avec un sourire._

_- " C'est bien ce que je croyais."_

_- " Mais alors ton conseil c'est quoi ? "_

_- " Suis ton cœur, et prend ce risque ! Ca en vaut le coup... Fais moi confiance..."_

_J'acquiesçais, oui j'allais prendre le risque de me prendre une veste. Je pris mon père dans mes bras et nous échangeâmes une étreinte rassurante... une de celles qui m'avaient tant manqué par le passé._

Après cette discussion, nous reprîmes notre place autour de la table de la cuisine, et avons changé de sujet de conversation, nous avons devisé tranquillement. Quelques instants plus tard, ma mère et ma grand-mère nous rejoignirent, mais ma grand-mère ne resta que quelques minutes, n'en pouvant plus de voir mes parents agir comme des adolescents en chaleur. Mon père avait tout d'abord sourit et avait ensuite ajouté que vu ce qu'il faisait avec sa moitié dans sa chambre, il ne pouvait pas être comparé à des adolescents mais plutôt à des jeunes mariés. Ma grand-mère devint rouge de confusion devant les sous-entendus de mon cher papa et partit bien vite de la cuisine, alors que ma mère et moi retenions un grand fou rire avec beaucoup de mal. Une fois sûre qu'elle était loin de nous, nous avons ri à gorge déployée...

_**Fin du flask back.**_

Un de mes meilleurs souvenirs... nous sommes depuis tous les trois une famille plus unie que jamais...

Toutefois, il m'a encore fallu du temps avec que je ne parvienne à demander à Luna de partager ma vie, mais je voyais bien que ma tendre amie se doutait de ce qui se passait dans mon crâne. Elle prenait depuis le réveil de mes parents un malin plaisir à faire quelques allusions qui soulignaient bien mon manque de courage. Mais à chaque fois, elle la ponctuait d'un baiser à me couper le souffle... Alors comment lui en vouloir de se payer ma tête ?

Néanmoins, je me pris par la main et finis par aller sur le chemin de Traverse, et j'y emmena ma mère. Comme je le subodorais, mon père n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue face à ma mère et lui avait fait un compte rendu de notre conversation. Elle m'aida donc dans le choix difficile de la bague que je comptais passer au doigt de ma douce Luna. Ca nous prit une après midi, et j'avoue avoir pris plaisir à faire durer l'après midi shopping, juste pour profiter de maman. Je pouvais enfin profiter de sa joie de vivre dont on m'avait tant parlé pendant mon enfance et mon adolescence.

Lorsque maman et moi sommes rentrés mon père nous attendait de pieds fermes, une barre marquait son front.

_**Flash-back :**_

_- " Vous voilà enfin, j'allais partir vous chercher." Dit-il avec un ton qui ne me rassura pas le moins du monde._

_- " Qu'est ce qui se passe Franck ? "demanda ma mère._

_- " Un hibou de Sainte Mangouste vient d'arriver pour toi Neville. C'était un hibou express, alors je l'ai ouvert, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ?"_

_- "Bien sûr que non." lui dis-je alors qu'il me tendait le fameux message._

_Je le lus rapidement et sans aucune autre explication je transplanais à Sainte Mangouste la peur au ventre._

_Lorsque j'arrivais à l'accueil de l'hôpital, la vieille harpie qui officiait depuis des années était encore là._

_- "Suivant !" cria t-elle._

_Je me suis approchée d'elle._

_- "Je viens voir Luna Lovegood, elle a été transportée d'urgence dans vos services."_

_La harpie ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité, et consentit finalement à me répondre._

_- " Quatrième étage, chambre 414." me dit-elle rapidement, "Suivant! " hurla t-elle, me faisant comprendre qu'elle ne me dirait rien de plus._

_Je pris l'ascenseur pour me diriger vers la chambre de Luna, plus je montais et plus la peur me retournait l'estomac. Je devenais plus blanc que la mort._

_Lorsque je parvins devant la porte de sa chambre, je respirais un grand coup et je frappais. J'entendis un faible "Entrez" et je finis par entrer dans la pièce._

_Luna était allongée, blanche, et une barre d'inquiétude marquait son visage. Mais la voyant réveillée, je ne pus me retenir de me jeter à ses côtés et de lui déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, je voulais vraiment me rassurer, la sentir vivante. Elle répondit à mon étreinte et s'accrocha à moi comme un naufragé à une bouée._

_- " Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Luna ?" finis-je par demander._

_- " Je ne sais pas vraiment." Dit-elle alors qu'elle continuait de se cramponner à moi. " J'étais en train d'enquêter dans l'une des anciennes cachettes de Voldemort..."_

_- " QUOI ? " la coupais-je._

_- " Ne cries pas s'il te plaît..." supplia t-elle en se massant les tempes._

_- " Excuse-moi mon amour, mais pourquoi diable es tu allée là bas ?"_

_- " J'ai eut une info et il fallait que je vérifie sur place pour voir si c'était la vérité. Il est absolument hors de question que mon journal publie des âneries comme la gazette du sorcier."_

_- " Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" demandais-je, ne préférant pas partir sur ce terrain glissant qu'était son travail._

_- " Alors que je visitais le deuxième étage, le sol s'est effondré sous mes pieds et je me suis écrasée au premier étage... j'ai atterri sur un canapé heureusement..."_

_- " Comment es tu arrivée à Sainte Mangouste ?"_

_- " Mon collègue fouillait le premier étage. »_

_- " Que t'as dit le médicomage ?"_

_- " Rien, il m'a ausculté et il est parti... il semblait inquiet Neville... j'ai peur..." dit-elle en se serrant tout contre moi.  
J'eus alors l'impression que Luna me cachait quelque chose, mais je décidais d'attendre un peu avant de la questionner, elle n'était pas d'attaque pour un interrogatoire en règle. Je finis par m'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés, à la prendre dans mes bras, la berçant pour qu'elle se repose. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard dans mes bras. Je suis restée un long moment à la contempler dormir, mais l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait ne quittait pas son visage pendant qu'elle dormait. Ce qui ne me rassurait encore moins._

_Une heure plus tard, le médicomage qui avait pris Luna en charge se décida enfin à se montrer. Je commençais à croire qu'on l'avait oubliée._

_- "Bonsoir," me salua t-il._

_Je le saluais à mon tour, je l'avais déjà croisé dans un couloir de Sainte Mangouste, on a du partager l'ascenseur, mais nous ne nous étions jamais adressé la parole._

_- "Bonsoir," dit la voix endormie de ma douce qui ouvrait doucement les yeux._

_- "Alors, comment va t-elle ?" demandai-je un brin anxieux._

_- " Bien, dans l'ensemble, plus de peur que de mal. Je suis désolée de ne pas être revenu plus tôt, mais il y a eut un accident de Quidditch entre plusieurs joueurs, nous avons du nous en occuper en priorité."_

_- "Dites moi je vous en prie." dit Luna, les larmes aux yeux.  
Elle semblait avoir de plus en plus peur._

_- " Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien." lui dit le médecin avec un sourire réconfortant._

_Luna sourit alors et m'embrassa à en perdre haleine, baiser auquel je répondis avec tout l'amour que j'avais._

_Le médecin nous parla encore quelques minutes, préconisant du repos à Luna._

_- "HORS DE QUESTION !" s'insurgea Luna lorsque le médicomage lui dit qu'il voulait la garder pour la nuit. "Je vais très bien, vous l'avez dit vous même ! Dis lui Neville que je peux partir." me dit elle. « Dis lui ! » m'intima t-elle, tout en me lançant un regard auquel je ne parvins pas à résister._

_- " Laissez la sortir, elle va vous rendre la vie infernale si vous ne la laissez pas faire ce qu'elle souhaite, et ne vous en faites pas, je veillerai sur elle personnellement, au moindre problème, je vous la ramène immédiatement."_

_Le médecin accepta le marché et laissa Luna partir._

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Dès que nous fûmes sortis de Sainte Mangouste, je transplanais avec Luna dans la grande demeure familiale paternelle. Dès notre arrivée, mes parents se précipitèrent sur Luna pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ma mère lança un regard apeuré à Luna qui lui répondit par un grand sourire. Ma mère la prit alors dans ses bras et elles pleurèrent de joie toutes les deux devant mon père et moi, plus que perplexes.

Nous avons dîné tous les quatre, ma grand-mère étant de sorti. Cette complicité entre Luna et ma mère m'apparut encore lors du repas : des regards échangés, des petits sourires qui nous faisaient comprendre à mon cher père et à moi-même qu'on était à côté de la plaque.

Après le dîné, j'obligeai Luna à aller se coucher, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je me montrais aussi intransigeant. Luna capitula et je l'emmenai dans ma chambre. Elle se changea et prit une de mes chemises pour dormir.

Toutefois je me posais encore de nombreuses questions… enfin nombreuses… quel mensonge, je ne me posais qu'une question : quel était ce secret qu'elle partageait avec ma mère et ce foutu médicomage ?

Je finis par me lancer, quand Luna se coucha à mes côtés et se blottit tout contre moi.

_**Flash Back :**_

_- « Luna ? » appelais-je tendrement._

_- « Oui ? » me répondit-elle alors qu'elle traçait des petits cercles avec une de ses mains sur mon torse._

_- « J'ai comme l'impression que tu me cache quelque chose. »_

_- « C'est le cas. » me répondit-elle simplement, avec cet aplomb qui la caractérisait tant. _

_- « Il y a une chance que tu me dises ce que c'est ? Non parce que comprends-moi, ma mère est au courant et pas moi, je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas. »_

_- « Oh mon chéri… » me dit-elle en s'allongeant de tout son long sur moi pour me donner un tendre baiser. « Je t'aime. » me dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien, me faisant oublier mes questions._

_- « Je t'aime plus que tout ma chérie, je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi… » je pris une pause, la discussion que j'avais eut avec mon père me revenait à l'esprit avec beaucoup de force. « Luna… tu veux m'épouser ? » demandais-je dans un murmure.  
Elle me regarda surprise, elle devait croire que j'allais encore la faire attendre une bonne dizaine d'années, puis elle m'embrassa avec force, murmura un nombre incalculable de oui entre chaque baiser._

_Je parvins néanmoins à faire venir à moi le petit écrin qui était dans la poche de mon jean et je passais l'anneau en or blanc autour de son doigt fin. Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes des bonheur et se remit à m'embrasser, comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait._

_Elle finit par me faire perdre totalement les pédales, mon cerveau avait perdu le contrôle de mon corps, je n'écoutais que mon instinct qui me disait de m'unir avec ma future femme sur-le-champ, ce que je fis sans attendre._

_Nous avons laissé cour à notre passion pendant plusieurs heures, nous arrêtant quand la fatigue nous terrassa. Cependant nous ne parvenions pas à trouver le sommeil, mais nous étions dans un état de béatitude magnifique._

_J'observais Luna regarder la bague qu'elle portait avec un sourire… puis le souvenir d'une question sans réponse me revint en mémoire._

_- « Luna, tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure, qu'est ce que tu me cache ? »_

_- « Tu te rappelles la nuit que nous avons passé dans ton labo ? »_

_- « Chérie, nous avons plusieurs fois passé la nuit dans mon labo, tu ne pourrais pas être plus précise ? » _

_- « La nuit où tu as trouvé le moyen de guérir tes parents après que nous ayons... »_

_- « Hum… oui… » dis-je, en la serrant plus étroitement contre moi, alors que je me remémorais cette magnifique nuit._

_- « On va dire que cette nuit là, tu n'as pas seulement permis à tes parents de vivre. »_

_- « Ce qui va dire ? »_

_- « Que tu as aidé à créer la vie. » me dit elle, semblant alors sonder mon regard._

_Il me fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire._

_- « Un bébé ? » demandais je. « Nous avons fait un bébé cette nuit là ? »_

_- « Oui. » me dit elle avec une petite voix._

_- « Oh Luna c'est merveilleux. » dis je en la prenant dans mes bras pour ensuite l'embrasser profondément. « Je vais être papa… » dis je tout bas alors que je serrais tout contre moi la femme que j'aimais plus que tout._

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Le lendemain, lorsque Luna et moi sommes descendus pour le petit déjeuné, nous vîmes mes parents encore en train de s'embrasser. Luna rougit un peu à cette scène, depuis leur retour dans ma vie, ce genre de scènes était devenue monnaie courante. Je les interrompis d'un simple bonjour.

Mes parents se séparèrent et nous leurs annonçâmes les bonnes nouvelles. Ils nous félicitèrent. C'est ainsi que j'appris qu'en fait ma mère avait été présente lorsque Luna avait fait un malaise et qu'elle l'avait emmené à Sainte Mangouste, où elles avaient appris ensemble ma futur paternité.

Mon père râla que ma mère ne lui ait rien dit, mais elle trouvait déjà pas normal qu'elle soit au courant avant moi, alors elle ne voulait pas en rajouter.

Elle fit d'ailleurs remarquer qu'heureusement que mon père et elle étaient déjà mariés, ça leur évitait de se prendre la tête pour le bébé à venir.

Il nous fallut encore à mon père et moi de nombreuses minutes pour assimiler la nouvelle. Quand enfin mon père comprit, il en tomba de sa chaise, mais il était heureux, je le voyais. Ma mère, elle aussi était heureuse de cette nouvelle grossesse. Je les félicitais, tout comme Luna, alors que j'essayais de me faire à l'idée que j'allais être grand frère et père presque en même temps… Finalement ce fut trop pour moi et je suis tombé dans les pommes.  
Je me suis réveillé quelques temps plus tard, dans mon lit, entouré de ma mère et de ma fiancée. Je me suis excusé auprès des femmes de ma vie, en expliquant mon évanouissement par un trop plein de bonnes nouvelles, ce qui les fit rire.

Les préparatifs du mariage se firent à une vitesse folle, je tenais absolument à ce que nous soyons marié avant l'arrivée du bébé. Luna pensait que ce n'était pas vitale, mais moi j'y tenais.

Et nous y sommes, aujourd'hui je viens d'épouser Luna sous les yeux de mes parents. La grossesse de sept mois de Luna est plus qu'évidente, mon fils prend de la place selon les dires de ma chère et tendre jeune épouse. Un autre Londubat ! Un mariage sorcier est quelque chose de merveilleux, nous n'avons pas seulement uni nos vies, mais aussi nos cœurs et nos âmes. Le mage qui procédait à notre union a même fait remarquer que nous n'avions pas suivi les étapes dans la vie dans le bon ordre, en pointant du doigt le ventre proéminent de Luna. Ce qui arracha des sourires à tout le monde. Quand la cérémonie fut achevée, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de réception que mes parents avaient loué pour l'occasion. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, je ne pensais que je connaissais autant de personnes.

Ma mère plane quant à elle, l'arrivée prochaine de ma petite sœur les comble de bonheur mon père et elle. Tout le monde semble stupéfait de voir ma mère enceinte, mais moi je sais que c'est juste la petite sœur que j'aurais du avoir il y a des années qui vient nous rejoindre dans ce monde sans Voldemort.

Ma sœur et mon petit garçon ne connaîtront pas les Mangemorts, ni la guerre. Enfin je sais qu'on ne s'est pas battu pour rien. Tous les morts ne sont pas partis en vain, ils ont permis aux futures générations de vivre en paix, sans une ombre qui plane au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Luna revient vers moi et je la prends dans mes bras alors que je pose une main sur son joli ventre rond où dort notre petit garçon. Je porte ensuite un regard sur mes parents, qui sont dans un coin de la salle de réception, dans leur petit monde à eux. Mon père murmure des mots au ventre de ma mère alors que cette dernière passe une main aimante dans ses cheveux.

Oui… c'est comme ça que je voyais ma vie… le professeur Dumbeldore avait raison quand il disait qu'il ne fallait jamais perdre espoir, la preuve : mes rêves les plus fous sont enfin devenus réalités.

**Fin.**

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
A bientôt !

**Dinou**


End file.
